1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved structure of a hanging tab, and especially to a structure of hanging tab with a sensing chip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By advancing of as well as lowering of cost the technique of electronic chip, a hanging tab can be placed therein with a sensing chip, the chip is recorded with specific data of a commodity for the convenience of clearing account and theft proofing etc.
FIGS. 1 and 2 disclose a hanging tab available presently. In manufacturing, plastic material such as ABS, polyethylene or polypropylene etc. is shaped by injection molding to form a frame 10 which at least is divided into five sections: a first fine-net clamping frame 11, a sensing-chip receiving frame 12, a sensing-chip cover 13, a second fine-net clamping frame 14 and a hook 15. Wherein the first and the second fine-net clamping frames 11, 14 are respectively provided with holes 111 and 141, thereby a piece of fine net 16 clamped in each frame 11, 14 is fixed and partially exposed; the sensing-chip receiving frame 12 is a recessed structure, and can accommodates therein a sensing chip 17 which is covered with the sensing-chip cover 13. There are a lot of welding spots 18 in the frame 10.
When in manufacturing, the frame 10 is shaped by injection molding in advance, then a suitable length and width of fine net 16 is taken out of a fine-net roll 19 and is laid over the hole 141 of the second fine-net clamping frame 14, then the sensing chip 17 is placed on the sensing-chip cover 13.
Referring then to FIG. 2 again, the first fine-net clamping frame 11 and the sensing-chip receiving frame 12 are folded to respectively lap over the second fine-net clamping frame 14 and the sensing-chip cover 13, such as are shown with the dotted lines in FIG. 2, they are folded in conforming to the direction of the arrow G1, thereby the sensing chip 17 is sealed by the sensing-chip receiving frame 12 and the sensing-chip cover 13, while the fine nets 16 are clamped between the holes 111, 141 of the sensing-chip receiving frame 12 and the sensing-chip cover 13. And the welding spots 18 in the frame 10 can be melted for connecting integrally by an ultra-sound process.
Among such hanging tab structures available presently, the fine nets 16 are sewn or knitted on commodities, in order that the hanging tabs can be attached to these commodities to provide specific data of sensing chips 17 for detecting by an account-clearing machine, and to provide a security function.
In such a hanging tab available presently, by the fact that the fine nets 16 and the frame 10 are separately designed, the procedure of the process of manufacturing becomes complicated, two rails are necessarily provided to separately assemble the fine nets 16 and the sensing chips 17. This will increase the cost of production. Especially, when the separate fine nets 16 are necessarily clamped with a first fine-net clamping frame 11 and a second fine-net clamping frame 14, plastic material for injection molding is increased, this is unfavorable to mass production economically. Sometimes the fine nets 16 may be unsteadily clamped, and are subjected to dropping to make separation of the hanging tab from the commodity. These are the main defects resided in the prevailing hanging tabs.